Únicamente mío
by Once L
Summary: Hibari por fin lo consigue. Gokudera Hayato ahora es suyo. - Oneshot. Shonen Ai. 1859.


**Título: **Únicamente mío.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato.

**Género:** General. Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Lime.

**Para: **Festival_fanfic.

**Prompt: **Y fuiste mío... pero en tu corazón había alguien más que yo, herbívoro.

**Resumen:** Hibari por fin lo consigue. Gokudera Hayato ahora es suyo.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_no me pertenece. Es de _Amano Akira_.

**_31/07/12._**

Hibari por fin lo consigue.

Después de un par de meses de tratar de hacer que el herbívoro rebelde sea suyo, que se acueste con él, por fin lo ha logrado.

Pero todavía no lo puede creer.

Después de todo, el herbívoro le juró y perjuró a gritos que nunca lo haría, que se fuera al diablo con su proposición indecorosa y sus deseos pervertidos con otro porque él no iba a ceder a su extraño capricho ni en mil años, ni muerto, ni nunca. Aquello jamás iba a pasar.

Sin embargo... ahí lo tiene en ese preciso momento bajo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, empapados de sudor y recuperando ambos su respiración luego del intenso orgasmo que han alcanzado.

Hibari sale de su interior pero permanece aún sobre él, apoyándose con sus propias manos sobre el sofá ahí en su oficina, sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarlo. Lo mira fijamente buscando su atención y mirada. Un par de segundos después, Gokudera se da cuenta de esto y lo mira brevemente extrañado por esto.

- ¿Qué? –gruñe al fruncir más su ceño y verlo de soslayo al fastidiarlo, al no querer verlo a la cara. Al menos no en estos momentos.

Así que, qué diablos pasa con él. ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quiere el bastardo? ¿Es que no ha tenido suficiente o qué?

Hibari lo sigue observando pese a no ver sus ojos verdes, haciéndole al final la pregunta que ha estado rondado su mente desde que terminaron, desde que ha adoptado esa actitud y lo está evitando porque eso es justo lo que está haciendo. Así que lo hace, se lo pregunta al acomodarme mejor entre sus piernas e imponer un poco de espacio personal entre los dos.

- … ¿Te arrepientes, herbívoro?

_"¿Q-Qué?"._

De todas las cosas que el prefecto le pudo decir (tanto buenas como malas, irónicas o burlescas) jamás se esperó que le preguntara precisamente _eso_. Una verdadera estupidez si se lo preguntan.

Así que se toma su tiempo, no sin antes gruñir y murmurar por lo bajo algunas cosas hasta darle una maldita respuesta.

- ¿Importa?

O un intento de, al no querer hablar sobre eso.

¡Por Dios qué ha sido sólo sexo… como él quería! ¡Cómo le ha estado insinuando (o puede que no tanto porque ha sido muy directo con sus constantes _"quiero hacerlo contigo, herbívoro" "quiero hacerte mío"_) desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo y ahora que por fin lo han hecho viene el maldito a preguntarle eso!

¡Mierda!

¿Qué no es Hibari Kyoya, el Guardián de la Nube y alguien que permanece a la distancia y sin estar atado a nadie?

¡Por qué diablos elige ese momento para destruir con tres simples palabras la imagen mental de frío e indiferente bastardo que ya tenía de él, eh!

Pero si Hibari se lo pregunta es precisamente por eso. Porque está callado y tranquilo (lo cual es tan inusual y extraño en él que llega a ser perturbador, una mala señal) el herbívoro sigue evitando mirarlo y tiene una cara enfurruñada que claramente dice _"¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos he hecho?"._

Que se haya arrepentido no le sorprende. Después de todo, esa tarde Gokudera Hayato se presentó en su oficina y sin más le dijo que _"estaba bien. Que lo hicieran… que le daba igual así que se apresurara o cambiaría de parecer"._

Está de más decir que le tomó la palabra y comenzó a besarlo y quitarle la ropa ligeramente entusiasmado (no lo negará) con su decisión. ¿Cuánto tiempo no había estado proponiéndoselo y luchando contra él para hacer que aceptara?

Ciertamente, bastante. Y no sólo porque fuera un capricho como ya le había dicho en más de una ocasión el herbívoro.

Por eso mismo es que no indagó en el motivo que lo llevó ahí o aceptar por fin su propuesta, aunque ahora tiene una clara idea de su _porqué_.

No por nada aún tiene en su mente grabado el nombre de cierto herbívoro que se le escapó entre gemidos cuando lo estaba haciendo suyo. Gokudera Hayato quería a alguien más, ya lo sabía de sobra y aun así quería tener sexo con él.

Quería tocarlo, besarlo y marcarlo como suyo. _"Morderlo hasta la muerte"_ y hacer que gimiera su nombre lo cual por supuesto que consiguió. Sacar de su mente a aquel molesto herbívoro por el que moriría de ser necesario y que al mismo tiempo no correspondía sus sentimientos al ignorar por completos estos.

Pero eso no importa. Porque ahí sólo están los dos, sólo el herbívoro rebelde y él, nadie más. Y siguen desnudos, sus cuerpos muy cerca del otro y sus acelerados corazones poco a poco regresan a la normalidad. El sexo ha sido increíble no lo puede negar, y si fuera por él ya estaría haciéndolo suyo de nuevo.

Pero antes de eso necesita saber aquella respuesta. No es que pueda cambiar las cosas, lo sabe, simplemente quiere saber qué ha significado eso para el herbívoro, si tiene al menos una oportunidad o algo así, no está seguro de qué es lo que quiere exactamente por lo que vuelve a insistir.

- Herbívoro, ¿me escuchaste?

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué molesto, Hibari! –se da la vuelta, poniéndose boca abajo para no mirarlo y con suerte, no escucharlo. Aunque esto último no sucede.- ¿Es que no me puedes dejar en paz ni un minuto, eh?

_"¡Rayos! ¡Estoy tan cansado y adolorido, maldición!"._

Se queja para sus adentros, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su trasero. Su cuerpo también duele ligeramente y eso le impide moverse con libertad o levantarse y ponerse su ropa para marcharse de su oficina.

_"¡Ese maldito!"._–gruñe molesto al verlo sobre su hombro.-_"¡No se contuvo ni siquiera un poco! ¡Sí será un maldito, sádico!"._

Pero girarse e ignorarlo no es una respuesta para el prefecto.

- Si no me respondes, herbívoro… -le susurra en su oído al posicionarse sobre su cuerpo como si nada.

El contacto le provoca un escalofrío a Gokudera y un tenue sonrojo que rápidamente se propaga por sus mejillas al sentirlo de aquella forma.

- ¡P-Pero qué crees que…! –trata de levantarse, provocando únicamente que sus cuerpos se floten más.

El herbívoro lo está incitando y haciendo que vuelva a excitarse. Si sigue así, sus planes cambiarán.

- Respóndeme. –vuelve a susurrarle, al morder ligeramente su oreja y no centrarse en qué roza su miembro.- ¿Te arrepientes de hacer _esto,_ herbívoro?

- ¡Hey, deja de…! ¡Hibari! –por más que se queja, que trata de apartarlo no puede. ¡Y todavía está ese molesto detalle que quiere que le responda a su maldita pregunta!

El bastardo no se rinde con eso, continúa preguntando, aclarando y queriendo saber.

- ... ¿De qué haya sido conmigo? ¿Te arrepientes?

Por más que quiere gritarle y golpearlo también, no lo hace. No quiere hacerlo realmente, sólo está frustrado que haya aprovechado ese momento y posición para retomar el maldito tema. Eso es todo.

- … ¡No! –grita de pronto cansado de eso.- ¡No me arrepiento! ¿Satisfecho?

Hibari esboza una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlo. Lo presiona un poco al comenzar a acariciarlo aquí y allá, al tocar puntos que ya ha visto que lo excitan y vuelve a hacerlo con rapidez.

- ¿Estás seguro, herbívoro? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

- Ah. -un gemido se le escapa.- ¡N-No, no estoy... mintiendo!

- ¿De verdad?

¡Con una maldición!

- ¡Sí! ¡Así que... quítate de encima, Hibari! -pese a mirarlo enojado, el sonrojo que tiene le quita credibilidad haciéndolo lucir simplemente avergonzado y adorable.

Y eso Hibari lo sabe muy bien.

- Bien. -deja de tocarlo, permitiendo que se gire bajo su cuerpo para tenerlo ahora de frente. Sus ojos se enfrentan a los verdes en una pequeña batalla que la Tormenta mantiene.

- ¡Quítate, Hibari! -le amenaza al ver que no se moverá más.

- No quiero, herbívoro. Oblígame. -su sonrisa se amplía un poco más.

- ¿Pero qué rayos...? ¡Muévete, me estás aplastado, imbécil!

- Convénceme, entonces. -se inclina hacia él, muy cerca de sus labios.

- ¡Estás loco!

- ¿Quién sabe? -entrecierra sus ojos, sintiendo como el herbívoro se remueve bajo su cuerpo y con ello lo incita más.

A ambos realmente, porque Gokudera comienza a sonrojarse de nuevo al darse cuenta de sus movimientos y lo que sus roces están haciendo tanto en su cuerpo como en el del otro Guardián.

El prefecto sonríe un poco más porque él ya ha hecho suyo al herbívoro rebelde y ha sido el primero en realidad; aquel herbívoro, a quién Gokudera Hayato "quiere" ya no es su rival. No, si el herbívoro ha decidido hacerlo con él y no se arrepiente de ello.

Ya se encargaría con el correr de los días y las semanas, quizá un par de meses como mucho, hacer que su herbívoro terminara por sacarlo por completo de su mente y corazón. Porque ahora ya es suyo y de nadie más. No renunciara a él. Es suyo y le pertenece para siempre.

- ¡H-Hibari… con un demonio quítate de encima!

- No.

- ¡Bastardo, te mataré en cuanto pueda!

- Hn. –se acerca divertido a sus labios.- Ya lo veremos, herbívoro. -besándolo al final.

No por nada ha estado insistiendo tanto en que lo hiciera con él. Gokudera Hayato siempre ha sido más que un capricho y así seguirá siendo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hoy, un pequeño aporte escrito para la Comunidad **_Festival_Fanfic_** en Livejournal basado en el Prompt que elegí y yo misma propuse.

Confesaré que el tema daba para que la historia fuera triste, mi intención era esa, pero ahora me doy cuenta que al final no lo pude hacer.

No sé, la idea base está ahí: Hibari quiere acostarse con Gokudera, se lo pide una y otra vez y al final Gokudera accede. Pero no por ello no deja de pensar en la persona que quiere y que al mismo tiempo no puede tener al no corresponder sus sentimientos (*inserte aquí a la persona que se le venga a la mente*) y aún así Hibari ve que tiene alguna oportunidad y he ahí el motivo por el que sigue insistiendo.

Esto último fue lo que cambió, lo que no me había planteado y cambió el final del fic. Ah, ahora me cuestiono si puedo escribir fic's tristes sobre ellos…

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué les pareció a ustedes? :3

Supongo que si más por ahora, nos vemos después. El Quinesob de nueva cuenta inicio.


End file.
